


Over the Brazier/火盆旁

by HelenaLee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaLee/pseuds/HelenaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, after the war?<br/>I'd thought: A cottage in the hills,<br/>North Wales, a cottage full of books,<br/>Pictures and brass and cosy nooks<br/>And comfortable broad windowsills,<br/>Flowers in the garden, walls all white.<br/>I'd live there peacefully and dream and write.</p><p>——《Over the Brazier》，Robert Graves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Brazier/火盆旁

四月中旬时节，伦敦的风中还夹杂着冷雨，但这里却晴朗温暖。

梅林说得对，这里的气候的确对他的病情缓解有所帮助。

哈里迎着清爽的海风，沿防波堤漫步。

海鸥的鸣叫断断续续随风飘来，夕阳西下，灼目的白光隐没，紫色的余晖在海面上渐渐扩散，潮水冲刷着海岸，轰隆隆的声音在远处回荡，路灯渐次亮起。

街道上空无一人。

 

当加拉哈德正式提出退役的请求时，梅林只是在转椅上微微扭头，挑着眉从镜框上边缘瞥了他一眼，叠起愁苦的抬头纹。

“那么就出去走走吧，哈里，出去走走吧。”梅林这么说。

哈里没有回答，他只是将眼镜摘下来，拿在手里，轻轻放在桌面上。

玳瑁框被台灯灯光一照，呈现出一种不真实的半透明的蜂蜜色。

梅林终于肯正视他，他从椅子上站起来，抄着兜靠在主控台上，叠起脚。

“这是我深思熟虑之后的结果，梅林。”哈里的声音听上去比往常显得沉厚，他没有迎上梅林的眼睛，而是微微偏过头去，注视着一小块剥落的洋灰地面。

剥落的边缘呈不规则的六角形，像一枚被随意丢弃在那里的、砸烂了的灰铁勋章。

梅林回应道：“是的，我知道。”他停顿了一会儿又说，“也许是V-Day后遗症，你知道，这件事后，医疗部的桂尼维尔曾经私下找我谈过，”他轻轻咳嗽了一声，端起马克杯喝了一口，将杯子放下，才开口：“嗯……这件事对金士曼的特工们造成了不同程度的……影响。”

哈里抿着嘴点点头，示意梅林接着说。

“同事之间爆发了严重的信任危机。几十年来，特工们对彼此开枪的机会屈指可数，这样大规模的动荡令人难以接受，不算亚瑟，桌边坐着的只剩下五人，只剩下五个人的金士曼——哈里，你在此时做出这样的决定，未免过于自私。”梅林那双水润的黑眼睛小心翼翼地打量对方片刻，才继续道，“我们亟需新鲜血液，这样的局面得尽快结束，越快越好。我本来还期待着你推荐一位年轻人，一位优秀的——”

“好了，”哈里突然扬声打断他，“好了，梅林。”

梅林猛地站直身体。他突然发现，也许是灯光过于明亮，哈里脸色苍白，额头甚至隐隐有汗意。

哈里注视着他，紧紧抿着嘴，神情晦暗不明。

梅林蹙着眉，气氛瞬间凝固。

空旷无人的地下室里，只有计算机的轻微蜂鸣。

梅林试图缓和一下紧张的空气：“哈里，好吧，你知道吗？前两天兰斯洛特竟然告诉我，他决定向珀西瓦尔求婚了！我的天，他还要求我保守秘密。”他哈哈笑了两声，“你知道他当时的样子吗？简直像变了个人……”

“抱歉。”哈里僵硬地再次打断他，他低声说，“抱歉。”

梅林尴尬地住嘴，然后耸肩：“没关系。”

“不，”哈里抽出烟盒打开，拈出一支烟，低头叼在口中，含含糊糊地说，“我的意思是，我不想听这些，抱歉。”他抖着手掏出打火机，迫不及待点燃香烟，深深吸了一口，却始终没有抬头。

“这里禁烟。”梅林干笑一声。

“为我破个例吧，梅林。”哈里缓缓吐气，他又抽了一口，似乎平静些许，才将烟夹在指间，“为我破个例吧——这儿的一切都让我紧张。”

“紧张？”

“紧张。”

“不对，”梅林叉起手，“如果你信不过桂尼维尔，我这里还有一位医生，匿名的，非常安全。”

哈里几口抽完了烟，将烟头按灭在烟灰缸里。

“我以为你早已习惯了这种特工生活造成的断崖式空虚——你应该找点乐子，哈里，作为补偿，建议你去俱乐部打两局牌，听那些闲人们聊天，或者看场球赛也不错。当然，你也可以弄点什么更刺激的……”梅林比了个手势，“更刺激的。”

哈里抬起头，他注视着梅林，轻声说：“这不是空虚，梅林——从瓦伦丁向我开枪之后，几乎每天晚上，我都能梦到李·安文，那个场景，你，我，兰斯洛特，还有他。”

梅林沉默了。

“这从未有过。”哈里语调平稳，但梅林还是能感受到他的苦恼，于是他放任特工抽出第二根烟点燃。

“这太不正常，”哈里一手夹着烟，一手抄兜，“我也对自己这样的过度反应有点惊讶。事情过去十七年了，那个男孩恐怕已经大学毕业。”他深吸口气，“在梦中，我一次次回到那个地方，一次次犯错，一次次眼睁睁看着李推开我，扑倒那名基地组织成员，一次次看着手榴弹爆炸——几乎每晚都是重复的梦境，仿佛陷入了一个怪圈，于是我不得不让生活发生点改变，无论结果是好是坏。”

“你觉得，这是个预兆？你觉得自己已经不适合金士曼的工作了，对吗？”

“可以这么说。”

“一个中肯建议，哈里，”梅林走近两步，按住对方的肩膀，“去一趟阿伯里斯特威斯，再看看那个男孩，顺便休息一下。半个月之后，如果你依然觉得自己不再属于这里，那么我尊重你的决定。”

 

哈里在阿伯里斯特威斯市中心租了一栋小别墅，是三层联排别墅，附赠小巧精致的阁楼，奶油蓝色外墙，木头窗棂漆得雪白，玻璃后面垂着柠檬黄窗帘。

他到达的时候，恰好是下午一点左右，明媚的阳光洒下来，带着柔和的热力，周围一切宛如童话世界。

街道不宽，但平坦空旷。四下寂静，只有行道树被微风吹拂，轻轻摆动枝桠。

顺着这条路一直望过去，在蔚蓝天空的映衬下，街角处是奶油黄的餐馆，然后是薄荷绿小房子，接下来是鹅黄、粉蓝、橘红、灰褐、墨绿——颜色变幻莫测，一栋紧挨一栋，直到路的尽头，更远的地方，则是连绵起伏的绿色丘陵。

这里没有步履匆匆的人群，没有高耸入云的后现代钢化玻璃建筑，没有拥挤喧嚣的车辆，也没有断断续续的狂风冷雨。

这里不是伦敦。

没有金士曼，没有他的同事和朋友。

也没有加拉哈德。

 

那个男人推开酒吧的门，尽量不引人注意。

然而艾格西还是一眼就注意到他了。

或者说，在那个男人进门前，他就已经注意到他了，这男人是沿着防波堤走过来的，约莫住在市区里。天光还未彻底暗下来，昏黄路灯将他的身形轮廓影影绰绰地投在玻璃橱窗上。在熙熙攘攘攒动的人头之外，艾格西的双眼一瞬不瞬地盯着他，看他在门外站了好久，最终还是推门走进来。

阿伯里斯特威斯的当地人不多，外地旅客只在旺季到此游玩。艾格西自打出生就一直住在这里，周围的邻居们都是熟识，至于童年玩伴，有些像他一样继续读大学，有些则已经工作，有些搬离这里，有些还留在老房子中，继续和他做着邻居。

他数得出来的那些人，朋友，同学，老师，还有来来往往的游客、到当地取景拍摄的剧组、酒馆里的顾客们、擦肩而过的陌生人，可以说，没有一个人像眼前这人那样。

一个都没有。

这男人衣着普通，衬衫，外套，长裤，棕发，高，瘦，步履平稳。

他迈步的频率，摆臂的幅度，低头的角度，都与众不同。

艾格西能敏锐地分辨出这男人身上的那点不同，就像从硝烟中闻出血腥气一样。他在海军陆战队中呆过，凭直觉也知道，对方可能是个军人，或者从事与军队相关的行业。

但军人没有那样端俨的步态和通身的闲适风流气。

——那么是特工？007那样的？

也许。

但又比电影中的007多了点什么。

多了点什么呢？

艾格西将手里不停擦拭的玻璃杯放回架子上，然后拄着吧台，向对方摆出客套的微笑。

“艾格西。”那个人打量了他一眼，然后直接叫出他的名字。

 

“就是这样，这里平静得仿佛和全世界无关，在阿伯里斯特威斯，时间是静止的，至少也比别的地方慢得多。我离开海军陆战队之后，进了亚伯大学，现在读大二。”艾格西坐在吧台后面，一手托腮，声音懒洋洋地，“至于我妈妈，她做社工……嗯，我们过得还不错。”

艾格西偏过头看哈里：“我敢说，你开始根本不想进来，对不对？”

哈里没有说话。

“我已经不记得你了，哈里。”男孩看上去有点迷惑，他在用那双特别漂亮的绿眼睛细细打量他，“我记不清了。”

“那么，”哈里拈着杯子，迎着光看了看酒液的颜色，然后一饮而尽。

他放下杯子，拍了拍男孩的肩膀，像个普通长辈那样：“那么，就这样吧，再见。”

艾格西看着他站起来，穿过已经打烊的空荡荡的酒吧，走出门去。

哈里的背影闪了一闪，就消失在凌晨灰色的雾气中。

 

艾格西打工的这间酒吧坐落在滨海大道边，距离皇家码头酒店不远，拐一个弯，就是著名的阿伯里斯特威斯城堡，正对着那片广受好评的沙滩。在人不那么多的时候，他站在吧台后面，能望见落地窗外的蓝色大海，飘飘荡荡的白色海鸟，还有那道灰色花岗岩砌成的防波堤。

“的确美得惊人，但前提得是，你是游客。”艾格西笑嘻嘻地将续杯的姜汁啤酒推到哈里面前，“对着这片沙滩看了二十多年，再美都已习以为常，说实话，除了短暂的几个月海军陆战队的经历，我几乎从没离开过这里。”

“为什么离开陆战队？”哈里喝了口酒。

男孩语气轻快：“我妈呗——我一走，她就哭个不停，似乎我下一秒钟就会被派到阿富汗或者伊拉克。就像我小学时参加体操队，她说自己每天都在惊恐中煎熬，生怕我从高低杠上摔下来扭断脖子。”他转过身去，踮着脚整理架子上的那一排花花绿绿的力娇酒，然后又回头看哈里，心不在焉地微笑，“不过，她这两年好多了。等毕业之后，我就去伦敦找份工作。”

“去伦敦？”哈里感觉自己似乎在微笑，“为什么去伦敦？”

艾格西轻轻地怪叫了一声：“老兄！这里只有一万四千常住人口哎！如果我现在六十岁了，我就在这儿老老实实呆着，喝酒聊天散步，哪儿也不去。但我想在皮卡迪利大街邂逅个漂亮的棕发姑娘，当然，不是姑娘也无所谓。”男孩俏皮地冲他挤挤眼睛。

哈里顿时语塞。

门响了一声，开始有人群陆陆续续涌进来，他转身看看窗外，暮色四合，海上的浓艳斜晖渐渐褪成淡白，这座小城的夜生活准时开始。

这是他来这里的第十天，见到艾格西的第四天。

 

哈里看了一眼墙上的挂钟，已近十点。

他刚刚结束合梅林的通话，也许梅林是对的，他不再梦见李·安文，当然，也没有阿富汗巴基斯坦伊拉克，没有手榴弹IED自杀式爆炸袭击，没有武装直升机和RPG的轰鸣，他梦见和现实当中一模一样的、广袤寂静的蔚蓝深海。

梅林满意极了，他说：“海边小城的生活总能平复心情。”

哈里知道，梅林想说的可远不止这个。

不知壁炉是何时熄灭的，他关掉笔记本电脑，摘下眼镜，随手放在沙发旁边的小茶几上，给自己倒了一指高的威士忌，只喝了一口，就放下了。

说实在的，艾格西打工的那间酒吧供应的酒水实在一般，号称酒精度9%的姜汁啤酒辣得像是兑了水的黄芥末，朗姆酒远没法跟苏活区小巷子里的棉花酒吧相比，马提尼调得一塌糊涂，哈里眼睁睁看着艾格西泄愤般扭住雪克壶唰啦唰啦摇晃个不停，他张了张嘴，最终还是什么也没说。

夜风鼓动窗帘，哈里走到窗边，刚准备拉下窗户，就看到楼下站着的男孩。

路灯将他的影子拉长，落在街对面。

男孩抄着兜，瑟缩着，来回走了几步，若有所感地仰起头，发现哈里正在二楼的窗子后面。于是他伸长胳膊挥了两下：“嘿，哈里，为什么今晚不去酒吧？”

于是哈里下楼，他们步行去酒吧。

 

混杂着音乐与人声的热气迎面扑来，酒吧里正是最热闹的时段。

居住在这个地区的更多是老人，但由于是周末，年轻人不少，有些是艾格西的同学，况且天气渐暖，游客也多起来了。

艾格西一手牵着哈里，一路从人群中挤过去，一边笑嘻嘻地和每个人打招呼，有认识的，也有不认识的。人们七嘴八舌地回应着他，然后看看哈里，露出和气的浅浅笑靥。

哈里看着那些脸庞，猛然惊觉，他有多久没有微笑过了？又有多久没有看到陌生人的微笑了？

他越向前走，离这个世界越远。

他的生活里，陌生人往往代表着顾客、目标、受害者、凶手、无关人士、炮灰、碍事的、任务中的突发偶然。大概就是这么多。

他们有时会出现在梅林交给他的文件夹中，有时是屏幕上，有时是眼镜里，有时是枪口下。

他也会透过出租车车窗往外看，看街上匆匆而过的行人。无论在皮卡迪利广场还是时代广场，在舰队街还是萨维尔街，在蓓尔美尔俱乐部还是纽马克特赛马场，似乎都没什么不同。

工作使然，他没什么朋友，有一些不常见面的同事，和一个勉强谈得来的梅林。

周围全是人，拥挤着坐在一起，有些人倚靠着吧台闲聊，艾格西拐进吧台后面，向他挥手，示意哈里坐到他这边。

一阵轻快的手风琴流淌出来，然后是点点滴滴跳跃的小提琴和吉他。角落里，三个女孩子并排坐着，激情澎湃地演奏乐器，人们纷纷举起酒杯，齐声高唱：

“What shall we do with the drunken sailor？

Earl-eye in the morning .

Hoo-ray! And up she rises.

Hoo-ray! And up she rises.

Earl-eye in the morning——”

人群会让哈里不由自主地紧张，只要有人靠近他或者手舞足蹈，他就得花大力气抑制住一跃而起将对方摔在地上的欲望，气氛热烈异常，有人一边唱歌一边对他微笑，每个人都在笑，这种全无心机的善意几乎令他无所适从。

纵使阿伯里斯特威斯是全英国最安全的地方。

 

但哈里还是一直呆到打烊。

他再次确认，酒一点都不好喝，除了那个被当做招牌的，号称地道康沃尔啤酒调制的姜汁啤酒之外，尝试过的另外几种都敷衍不了他那娇生惯养的味蕾，尤其是当他发现艾格西举着小半瓶添佳丽伦敦干金酒往加了冰块的雪克壶里丧心病狂地灌时，他终于下定决心，教这个男孩调酒。

起码要有拿得出手的马提尼。

艾格西答应得倒是干脆：“那就马提尼——不过，如果我做个好学生，你会用巧克力奖励我吗？”

“不会。”哈里用指尖推开面前那杯没动过的颜色奇怪的调制蜂蜜酒，他盯着面前的男孩，“我有用波本桶贮藏十年的单一麦芽威士忌，克莱德湾地区坎贝尔顿特产，闻起来就像瓦黛尔葡萄酒般馥郁芬芳——好比是个远离闹市通衢、隐居幽谷不为人知的美人。”

迎着灯光看过去，男孩的眼睛绿得惊心动魄。

艾格西眯起眼睛笑了笑：“听上去挺不错，我想试试。”

 

哈里从床上坐起来。

白亚麻遮光帘静静垂着，室内的一切，书桌、柜子、扶手沙发都隐没在灰白的淡薄晨光中。

火箭弹击碎墙壁的巨响依然在耳边回荡，空气中弥漫着血腥和沙尘，还有同事惊恐的大喊。

他竟然又开始做梦。

冷汗顺着下巴滑落，他下意识地将手伸进枕头底下，空荡荡一片。

没有枪。

来这里，他根本没带枪。

这对一个死亡如影随形的特工而言，实在太危险。

二十一岁离开大学之后，他时刻将枪放在触手可及的范围内，以便随时取用。

但是短短不到两周时间，却仿佛彻底变了个人，他在这个世外桃源中悠游自得，乃至于无法自拔。

他变了吗？

怎么变的？

汗水浸透了睡衣，冷冰冰贴在后背上。

海水锲而不舍地拍打防波堤，晨风吹拂，树叶枝桠摇曳轻响，夹杂着一两声鸟鸣。

五颜六色的小房子宛如糖果般点缀在道路两旁，斜晖里苍凉破败的褐色城堡废墟，沿路灯火通明的酒吧里，人们脸庞通红，举着啤酒杯大声歌唱，夜半时分，银色月光照彻大海，映亮云朵与沙滩。

美好得犹如幻境。

令人沉沦。

他突然惊觉，这不是他的世界。

那么，哈里思忖，这是艾格西的世界吗？

 

这是第十四天。

哈里用了一个晚上的时间，教会艾格西分辨添佳丽、哥顿、亨德里克、西普史密斯的不同，还有，甜味美思、干味美思和白味美思与各种金酒的搭配，最后，他让男孩小试一把。

结果差强人意。艾格西非常聪明，哈里也教得轻松。

“下雨了。”艾格西将杯子搁在桌上，探头欠着身子往窗外看，哈里却看到这青年喉结侧面的一颗黑痣。

他的心脏仿佛触电般颤抖了一下。

午夜时分的雨落得又快又急，水珠击打在窗玻璃上，发出砰砰的轻响，道道水迹将屋外黑暗的世界割裂扭曲。

“该死，”艾格西嘟囔，“我该走了。”他快步走到玄关，摘下外套，回身看着哈里，“但愿明天我还能在酒吧见到你。”

哈里没有回答。

“抱歉？”艾格西愣了一会儿，才意识到什么：“……呃，我知道了。”

他握住门把手。

门被按住了。

“艾格西。”哈里站在他背后。

艾格西放开把手，转身看着哈里。

玄关的灯光昏暗，哈里的眼睛是浓稠的蜂蜜，颜色暗沉，瞳仁深处带着危险的漩涡。

男人放下手，抄着兜，微微垂下头，神色诚恳专注：“你可以等雨停了再回去。”

艾格西突然说：“‘雨下得越大，停得越快。（If it’s worse,it’s a sign nearly over.）’”

他等着哈里说话。

空气停滞。

灯光静静流淌。

隐约的雨声隔着房门传来。

艾格西抿起嘴，期盼又倔强地盯着哈里，绿眼睛里闪着水光，仿佛有星星摇摇欲坠。

哈里细细打量着眼前的男孩，不禁疑惑：短短几日，这现实吗？他怎么了？

他们又是怎么了？

然而最终胜利的，永远不是理智。

哈里回答：“‘当然，你这小笨蛋。’”

艾格西先笑起来，哈里看着他，然后也微笑。

男孩过了一会儿才道：“哈里，除了你，所有一切我都知道。”

哈里张了一下嘴，艾格西自顾自接着说：“一切事实都清清楚楚，有迹可循，纵使我妈妈一直隐瞒：我父亲是退役之后去世的，我随身携带的这枚勋章，有人在我五岁那年用这枚勋章换走了我手里的雪景球，但是他再也没出现——直到两周前。”

“没错。”男孩甚至露出点得意的神气，“哈特先生，你现在可以夸奖我的观察能力了，说真的，你徜徉在滨海大道上魂不守舍的样子，像个供电不足的雷达……“他猛地上前一步，双臂勾住哈里的脖子，“啾”地一声结结实实亲在对方的脸颊上，然后嘻嘻笑道，“不论你来自哪里，不论你做什么，让我们一起试试？——我可是‘坚强有力，斗劲儿十足’。”

希金斯教授完了。

 

梅林永远高瞻远瞩，当哈里表示，希望推荐艾格西参选新任特工的时候，他的反应相当平静：“金士曼是时候注入新鲜血液了，当然，哈里，我们也缺个经验丰富的亚瑟。”

军需官似乎万分笃定，哈里彻底打消了跑路的念头。

其实他早已料到。

哈里·哈特的生活，就是穿越一条阴冷狭窄漫长的黑暗隧道，咬着牙一直走，疲惫、痛苦和忧惧一直侵袭着他，然后，峰回路转，豁然开朗，客厅、地毯、扶手椅、热茶，还有闪着火光的壁炉。

 


End file.
